Slave
by iamrebornthruhim
Summary: Tyki buys a slave named Allen one day, thinking nothing more of it. When questions of Allen's background arise, Tyki and Rhode have no choice but to find out more about it...even if it might danger the perfect life that they have. Oh, and lets not forget the fact that Tyki might-sorta-be falling head-over-heels in love with Allen. Tyki/Allen!
1. The First Meeting (Tyki's POV)

**I know I'm suppose to be finishing up the next chapter of "Alone on the Battlefield" but I decided I'm going to start revising and re-posting this story. Sorry for procrastinating so much :(  
**

**Warning!- intense violence, gore, and shounen ai (still debating about doing yaoi or not) and more-than-likely-OCC'ness on Tyki's part.**

**I do not own DGM, I simply own the plot.**

* * *

Wind tousled his hair a she strolled down the paved road. His hat was tucked underneath his arm and his clothes simply screamed that he was of the wealthy. His head slowly turned to look at all the shops on the strip of road he walked on with a bored expression

_'I don't understand why Rhode wanted me to walk down Erm street to begin with. There's nothing here that would catch her interest.'_ Turning down a side street, he stopped and looked at the only shop on that was open. It had a simple wood frame and red door. Reading the sign, he tried his hardest not to sign out loud.

Marian Cross's Slave Shop

_'So that's what she wanted me to get her. I knew she wanted a slave but I didn't think she wanted one this badly. Oh well, might as well get her one.'_ Opening the door, a warm blast of air hit his face. The first thing he registered was the sound of chains hitting the walls, the smell of sweat and something suspiciously similar to sex. Wrinkling his nose at the smells, he dinged the silver colored bell at the counter. A man walked from behind a wall and he just raised an eyebrow at the man's attire. The man had a patch over one of his eyes and had the most unruly shade of red hair. He wore a gold and black suit that covered just about every inch of his body and seemed to go well with his long red hair.

"How can I help you?" The man asked in a deep voice.

"I'm looking for a slave."

"Figured that since you walked into a slave shop." Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair in irritation.

"What's your price range." The owner asked.

"100,000." The owner gave him a smug-looking grin before opening the door that led to the back of the shop, where all the slaves where being held.

"Follow me." Following the owner (who's name he was guessing was Marian) into the back, he let his eyes roam over all the slaves in the pins. Some were littered with scars on their bodies and some were innocent; some were buff beyond extreme while others where so fragile looking that he wondered how they were even still alive.

"Do you see any you like?"

"No." Right after he said that, he spotted a pin set apart from the others in the far corner of the shop. Walking up to it, he peered inside, seeing only an old, pale looking man sitting curled up against a wall. He had chains wrapped his arms and legs as well as his neck and torso.

"What's his name?" he asked, gesturing to the old man.

"That's Allen."

"Can I get a closer look?"

"Sure, just don't touch him." Opening the gate, he walked towards the old man. He held back a gasp as he realized that the slave's body was that of an 18 year old.

"How old is he?"

"17"

"Why is his hair white?"

"Beats me." Turning back to the boy, he crouched down and observed him some more. On closer inspection, he noticed a strange red mark on his forehead that continued down his cheek; it almost looked like a pentagram.

_'Must be a tattoo.'_

"Allen." The boy didn't even respond as he said his name. Ignoring the owners warning about touching Allen, he lifted his face up to get a better look...and was stunned by the emptiness that laid within his eyes; there was no emotion in them. They stared at him but they weren't actually looking at him. It was almost like he was in his own little world.

"Hey! I told you not to touch him!"

"I'll take him."

"What?"

"I said I will take him." Dropping the boy's chin, he turned towards Marian, who looked genuinely shocked.

"You sure?"

"Yes. How much are you asking for him?"

"80,000"

"Deal."

"Okay then. Meet me at the desk while I get him ready for you." Nodding that he understood, he walked back out into the lobby area. He stood there, studying the walls until he heard the familiar clinking of chains hitting one another. He watched as Marian walked out dragging Allen behind him and grabbed the chains from him. Whipping his checkbook out from his coat, he signed it for 80,000 without a second thought. Nodding his head to the owner as he left, he wished him a good day. The wind blew gently on them, a few stray leaves swirling around them. Looking down as his new slave, he frowned as Allen refused to look up from his brown, worn-down shoes.

"Well, I guess it's time to head home. You'll be staying in a guest bedroom next to my younger sister's room. I'm warning you that she is highly over energetic." He waited for Allen to say something back, but he just kept looking at the ground. His frown deepening, he tugged on Allen's chain.

"Let's go." They walked in an awkward silence until he heard something come from Allen.

"Did you say something?"

"...what's...your name?" Came a barely audible whisper. He smiled, glad that his new slave wasn't mute. Looking up at the baby blue sky, he let a rare smile show on his face.

"Tyki Mikk."

* * *

**I am so happy that I am re-editing my stories. This one chapter was a freaking nightmare! *screams in frustration* Since all I have to do is edit and retype, I'll try to get the chapters out a bit quicker than my other stories.**

**This isn't actually my favorite pairing in DGM (I actually love Tyki/Lavi & Kanda/Allen) but this idea wouldn't leave me when I first wrote it and I can't stand not re-posting it.**

**Thank you for reading and please review! Your reviews make my day and encourage me to get the next chapter out faster :)**


	2. The First Meeting (Allen's POV)

**My fellow readers, I greet you with the second chapter! I decided to write this in Allen's POV because that is how the rest of the story is going to be written out. It may flip to others peoples view but for the most part, it will be Allen's.**

**Warning! Implied yaoi (but not between Tyki/Allen), mention(s) of rape, depressing thoughts, and language.**

**I do not own DGM, I simply own this plot and the characters in it.**

* * *

"Get up." Allen groaned as he was shaken awake. Wearily opening his eyes he stared at his current Master, Marian Cross. Allen swing his feet off his cot and slowly made his way towards the wash-bin that was in the corner. It was a grimy greyish black color and leaked whenever it was used too much. Allen mechanically washed off the grim that had accumulated on his body while he had been sleeping, staring at the dirty water that was running down the drain in the floor. He was about to slip on his clothes before he heard Marian's voice call for him.

"Come here boy, I need to talk to you." Disgust and self hatred coursed through Allen's body as he slowly made his way towards Marian's room. He tried to control his breathing by counting backwards, whispering the numbers to himself as if they could protect him.

_'999, 998, 997, 996-'_ Allen's father, Mana had taught him to count, read, and write which Allen knew were luxuries in the day in age. Before Mana died, he would show off his skills to anyone who would listen because he loved to see their amazed faces. But now, he told no one. Not even his master knew. It was all out of self preservation: who would want to own a slave who was just as smart, if not smarter than you? No one.

Standing in the doorway, Allen's eyes slowly looked up into Marian's cold, hungry stare; they reminded of lion eyes he had once stared into when he and Mana went to a circus. They were just as deadly. Marian smirked, moving his hand towards Allen, his fingers motioning for Allen to come closer. Once Allen got close enough, Marian grabbed his skinny pale wrists and yanked him onto his red silk sheeted bed, forcing his mouth onto Allen's. Marian shoved his tongue in, growling at the sweet taste. Pulling back, Marian moved his lips down Allen's body, biting at random moments and making Allen cry out in pain. Marian slammed his hand over Allen's mouth, chuckling evilly as his little slave struggled to move his hand, his chest heaving with labored breathes.

"What have I told you? Don't make a sound." Allen frantically nodded his head in understanding and closed his eyes. He felt Marian's mouth move back to his chest, moving lower down his trembling body.

_'Don't cry out. Don't cry out. Don't cry out.'_ He chanted to himself as he felt Marian slip into him.

* * *

After Marian had his fill, Allen got back up and made his way yet again to the wash-bin, washing off all of his masters cum off his body and out of his mouth. Grabbing a long sleeved shirt Marian had left out for him, he slipped in over his head and quickly got into the rest of his outfit, which consisted of off white gloves, brown pants, and a red ribbon around his neck. Closing his eyes, he willed his facial features to go emotionless. He knew that his emotionless face scared off people and it kept him from being sold. He didn't like Marian or the situation he was in but at least it was predictable. He knew he would sleep in a decent bed (whenever Marian called him to his chambers) and have plenty of food since he was favored among the other slaves. Stepping out of the back room, he walked to his pin, letting Marian put his chains on.

"Let's hope you can make me some money today kid." Inside, Allen sighed. He knew that Marian didn't actually want to sell him. If he did, he would have done so by now. Marian just said things like that for appearances; he wouldn't want the other slaves to get the idea that they were special like Allen. That, and Marian wouldn't want to lose his fuck toy.

Hours seemed to pass by endlessly as Marian greeted customers and showed them his merchandise. Allen got sick of watching women and men look at and treat them like cattle and tuned them out for the most part. Some people came up to his pin but after a quick once-over and a look into his eyes later, they left, some more in a hurry than others. There was one gentleman though who was actually decent. He walked in, dressed like the average customer but instead of looking at each person and assessing them, he went to each pin and asked kindly if they wanted to go home with him. He ended up asking Marcus, who was the biggest, most muscular slave of them all. Like usual, he cursed the customer out. Instead of being insulted, the guy busted into a ball of tears and apologized for angering him. After the customer had calmed down, Marcus ended up going with him.

_'I hope he found a good Master.'_ Allen thought. The sound of the front door opening and closing signaled yet another buyer. Allen mentally groaned, slumping into the wall next to him.

_'Won't these people stop coming already!'_ He heard Marian's voice as he spoke to the customer. He couldn't hear what they were talking about but from how deep the voice was, he could clearly tell that said customer was a man. The back door opened and the first thing he noticed was the semi loud click of expensive business shoes. Allen refused to look up as the clicking of shoes slowly made their way to the edge of his holding pin.

"Do you see any you are interested in buying?"

"No." Replied the customer, his voice deep and seemed to cut through the thick tension that always hovered in the air in the little slave shop. The clicking of his shoes stopped just outside Allen's pin.

"What's his name?" Asked the man.

"Oh, that's Allen."

"Can I get a closer look?" Allen shook slightly, the idea of someone getting closer to him terrifying beyond belief.

"Sure. Just don't touch him."

"How old is he?"

"Seventeen."

"Why is hair white?" Allen could hear the curiosity in his voice.

"I don't know." And truth be told, Allen didn't know ether. He just knew that he always had white hair since as long as he could remember.

"Allen." The clicky shoes man called out. Allen didn't reply back, trying (and successfully) holding back his tremors; it was becoming increasing hard to do so since the man insisted on getting closer to him. A hand came into his vision and before Allen could react, a hand snatched his chin and lifted his whole face upwards. Allen cleared his face of all emotion and pictured himself in a happy place, wherever that was. Moments later, his chin was released and Allen quickly jerked away. His movements went unnoticed by clicky shoes man as he left the pin. Minutes later, Marian was coming into the pin and unhooking his chain from the wall.

"Looks like your worth more than just a good fuck." Allen tilted his head in confusion as he was dragged into the backroom.

_'What is he talking about?'_ Allen thought to himself. Walking back to the front, Allen realized what Marian was implying: the guy with the clicky shoes actually bought him! Allen kept his head down, trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was actually bought. Didn't his emotionless face scare clicky shoes man? And if it did, why didn't it bother him like it did with all the other customers that showed even the faintest of interest in him. All these questions and more swarmed through his head as his chain was handle off to his new master. Glancing up, Allen's eyes bugled as he read the five digit number on the check his new master was giving Marina.

_'80,000! Why would Marian sell me for so much? He told me I wasn't worth even 10,000.'_ The man who bought him jerked lightly on his chain, leading him out the door and into the outside world. Allen looked around, taking in all the sights on the little street. Marian hadn't let him out in fear that he would get the bright idea of making a run for it so he was always stuck inside; the only sunshine he ever got was from a tall window on the side of the shop. His chain was jerked on again and he looked up before quickly glancing back down at the road under his feet.

"Well, I guess it's time to head home. You'll be staying in a guest bedroom that's next to my office and my little sister's room. I'm warning you ahead of time that she is highly energetic." Said his new Master a soft tone. His Master's voice washed over Allen, calming his jittery nerves.

_'He doesn't seem bad. He's even giving a slave like me a proper bedroom.'_

"Let's go." Allen was pulled out of his mind as his new Master pulled him along. They walked for a little bit before Allen gathered up the courage to open his mouth.

"Whatsyourname?"

"Did you say something?" New Master asked. Allen sighed internally before he spoke again, making sure his voice was louder and his words weren't running together.

"What is...your name...?" Allen cringed at the silence that followed his question, waiting for his new Master to beat him for speaking out. Allen couldn't hold back the slight jump of shock as his new Master's deep, rich voice washed over him as he spoke.

"Tyki Mikk."

* * *

**Man, this chapter was a real pain in the ass to revise and retype. *screams in frustration* Oh well, at least I have it done. I'm attempting to get the next chapter of "Alone on the Battlefield" finished by next week so keep your fingers crossed that my computer doesn't die out on me again.**

**Responding to guest reviews:**

**BunnyHunter- Thanks for the review and encouragement :)**

**wolfyhound- I've thought about writing Rhode/Allen but I'm just not too into the pairing.**

**Thank you for reading and please review! They give me motivation to get the next chapter out faster :3 (no flames though)**


	3. Day One of a New Life

**So, another chapter...and this wasn't as bad to edit as the previous chapters. It was rather easy :) Ever since I started re-writting this story, I have had the strongest urge to start back up watching DGM. It's just an urge. Besides, I have way too many other series to watch.**

**Anyways, moving along, there are hardly any warnings for this chapter other than angst.**

**I do not own DGM, I simply own this plot and its characters.**

* * *

Allen looked up at the house he would be staying in astonishment. It was a towering mansion that seemed to reach towards the heavens and have endless amounts of windows. The front yard looked like a tamed jungle with its drooping willow trees and bushes that looked similar to animals, but it was hard to tell with the trees castings shadows on them. But the front yard could not compare to the stunning beauty of the house. It was a simple white with dark wood frames around all the windows. The two towers on either side of the mansion had dark red roofs and vines growing up them. Looking around, he could barely make out what looked like a storage building garage like thing off in the distance and the slight shimmer of water to the other side of him. A gust of wind blew into his face and he barely smelled a hint if fresh water, confirming his previous guess on what the slight shimmer was. (1)

_'So he even has a lake! Just how rich IS this guy?'_

"Come along Allen. I'm betting you're worn out and from the looks of it, haven't had a decent night's sleep in a while." Allen's new master, Tyki, said. Pulling lightly on his chain, they both walked to the front door. The door was detailed in its design all the way down to the door handle, which was an intricate swirling pattern that resembled the vines growing on the towers. His new Master pushed open the door and all Allen could do was gape; his mouth hanging open and his eyes roaming the room as he took in its every detail. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, illuminating the whole room. A deep red colored rug was laid out against the marble floor and skimmed the bases of several marble pillars, which supported the ceiling and gave the room an even more majestic look. There were chairs scattered in small clusters in-between the pillars as well as a couple paintings. Overall, the place was stunning and left Allen speechless (not that he was talking to begin with, but still, the idea stilled applied).

Tyki glanced over to Allen, chuckling at his priceless expression. The poor guy was obviously having a scenic overload and seemed to be attempting to process it all.

"My Lord, Miss Rhode is already asleep and she was very angry at you earlier for leaving her alone for such a long time." Said a woman who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"I understand. I'll deal with her in the morning. For now, I want your main concern to be this man right here." Tyki gestured to Allen, who wasn't paying attention to them. "I want him with a couple sets of clean clothes and a haircut, but I prefer if you didn't butcher it all off. After that, send him to my office and then you can take the rest of the night off."

"Yes My Lord. Come this way Allen." Elise tugged on Allen's chain that Tyki had handed over, catching his attention. He looked up at her before quickly looking back at the ground in slight fear; she didn't seem too happy. She led him away and Allen realized that Tyki was walking in the other direction. Looking back at him, Allen took the chance to admire his backside, noticing for probably the first time that his new Master was quite the looker. Elise coughed and tugged harder on his chain, breaking his revere of his new Master and he meekly followed her as she led him through a couple of corridors before stopping at a plain door, the word "Bathroom" printed above the doorframe.

"Since you will be living in the Manor from now on, you will need to know and remember a couple of important things. One: you will address Tyki as 'Master'. Two: you will need to wear the standard uniform that he provides all the staff and three: you need to keep up your manners and your best appearance since The Master has guests over to the house every now-and-then. I'll leave you to get cleaned up and will be back shortly with your new clothes." Allen watched Elise walk away, her footsteps retreating with her and leaving Allen alone in the hallway. Pushing the door open, he quickly got in the room and shut the door, walking over to the simple washtub and shower head.

Slowly stripping of his clothes, Allen looked down at his scarred body, revolted by the sight. Just because he had seen his body so many times didn't mean that it didn't disgust him any less.

Red ridges ran from his shoulder all the way down to the tips of his fingers. His nails on that arm were black; dead looking. Where his shoulder meet with the rest of his body, his veins stuck out and pulsed with his heartbeat. Allen ran a finger up to his forehead, where another one of his deformities was (he was surprised that Tyki hadn't commented on it). It was a pentagram with a red line that trailed down his left cheek, severing the edge of his eyebrow and running along down his face until it hooked just under his chin. A tear suddenly fell from his eye but he quickly wiped it away and jumped into the tub, turning the water on and waiting for it to get warm. Getting underneath the gentle stream of water, Allen grabbed the shampoo and conditioner, lathering it up into a sweet smelling foam. Stepping under the shower head, he washed off the bubbles, almost screaming in fear at the knock at the door.

"I have some clothes for you. I'll leave them hanging on the doorknob. The master wants to see you soon so hurry up." Getting out of the tub, Allen opens the door a crack and grabbed the clothes. Holding them up to look at them his face fell at the design of the shirt; it was short sleeved and wouldn't hide his arm at all.

Knocking the door again, Allen waited for Elise to reply back.

"Yes? Do you need something?" Handing the shirt back to her, he shook the sleeves, hoping she would get the message.

"What about the sleeves?"

"...longer..."

"Longer? Oh, you want longer sleeves?" Giving her a thumbs up that she had guessed correctly, he slipped back into the bathroom and listened to her retreating steps. Whole waiting, he decided he might as well dry off and put the rest of his new uniform. After he got done, he sat down on the floor, waiting for what seemed like forever (in reality, it was only 20 minutes).

A knock on the door started him out of his daze. Opening if, he got a face full of cloth.

"Be thankful I could even find a long sleeved short! I had to go through last year's winter clothes and..." Elise continued to rant on as he slipped it on over his head and tied his red string around his neck. Opening the door all the way this time, he effectively stopped her rant but now all of her attention was on him, her brown eyes taking in his new appearance.

"You look good cleaned up. Come closer so I can fix your hair." Stepping closer, he warily eyed the pair of scissors she seemed to pull from out of nowhere.

"Bend down." Doing as he was told, Allen watched as pieces of his hair fell to the ground. Everything was silent except for the _snip snip_ of the scissors and Elise's "hmmm" of thought.

"There. You're done." Standing back up to his full height, Allen parted his hair like he normally would and looked at Elise to get her opinion.

Instead of her normally calculating look, she had the same lustful look as Marian got whenever he wanted to fuck Allen; whenever he was 'in the mood' for some fun.

Elise seemed to snap out of her daze and motioned for Allen to follow her as she walked down a long corridor. They stopped at a simple wood door and she turned to him, her expression more serious than it was before.

"Whenever you see the Master, you must bow down at the waist and wait for him to acknowledge you. While you are bowing, address him as 'Master'. Do you understand?" Nodding that he did, Elise immediately in approval and opened the door to the room. They both walked in and bowed together.

"Good evening Master. May I present the new, improved, proper Allen." Tyki raised his head as Allen stayed bowed (Elise un-bowing when she presented Allen).

"...good evening Master."

* * *

*****45 Minutes Before*****

* * *

_'Where are they? It shouldn't take so long to get ready.' _Tyki thought to himself. He drummed his fingers on his desk in annoyance at how long he was having to wait to see his new servant.

_'Maybe I should find them.'_ Just as he thought that, he heard the click of Elise's shoes as well as the click of another pair of shoes. Smiling, Tyki grabbed a pin and pretended to be working on the piece of paper on front of him. He heard the door open and close.

"Good evening Master. May I present the new, improved, proper Allen." Tyki looked up, only seeing the top of Allen's head.

"...good evening Master."

"Good evening too you to. Look up so I can how well Elise cleaned you up." Allen raised his head and Tyki's eyes widened, his mouth threatening to fall open. In front of him was a completely different person!

His snow colored hair framed his delicate face, his grayish silver almond shaped eyes staring at him. A red ribbon hung from his neck and surprising matched his uniform. The uniform seemed like it was fitted for his body perfectly; not to tight around his waist and not to loose around his shoulders. Although his shirt was supposed to be short sleeved, his long sleeve shirt suited him. The only somewhat depressing part was that his who body was practically covered up. He was hoping he would at least be able to see some of his seemingly smooth skin.

Tyki ignored the dirty path his thoughts were going down and instead motioned for Elise to leave the room. With a quick bow, she walked out, leaving Tyki and Allen in an uncomfortable silence.

"So, mind telling me why you are wearing a long sleeved shirt instead of the short sleeve I gave you?" Allen fidgeted where he stood, his eyes not meeting Tyki's.

"…" The more Tyki waited for an answer, the more intimidated Allen got; it got to the point where he was practically sweating where he stood.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, you know." Allen jerked in surprise but nether-the-less, it calmed him down. He nodded his head in understanding.

"Thank you." His voice was soft, even in the silent room, but it did funny stuff of Tyki's heart, making it speed up.

"You're welcome. I've noticed you don't like talking. I hate to tell you but whenever you are around my sister Rhode, you're going to have to talk. She is a very social butterfly and will nag at you if you keep to yourself." Allen nodded his head in understanding.

"Glad you understand. Now, Allen." Tyki looked straight into Allen's eyes, his tone serious. "You are a part of what I call my family. That means that I will always take care of you no matter what. Do you understand?"

Allen's lower lip quivered and his eyes watered with emotion but he still nodded his head.

"Good. You're bedroom is through that door. Get some sleep tonight and I will send someone to get you up in the morning."

"Yes Master." Walking to the door he was pointed towards, Allen opened it and paused, looking back at Tyki.

"Thank you and goodnight…Master." The door shut behind him and Tyki leaned back in his chair, a smile on his lips.

_'I think he will fit into this family just fine.'_

* * *

Allen leaned against the door and gasped to catch his breath as sobs left his mouth. He slowly slid to the ground, trying to stifle his cries.

_'Why is he so nice to me?! I am worth nothing! He will only use me in the end! I know it!'_ But a part of him didn't want to believe those fears; a part of him wanted Tyki to truly mean what he said; a part of him wanted to believe that he could have a family and be happy.

Wiping away the tears falling down his cheeks, Allen slowly got up off the floor and trudged to his new bed. Flopping down on it, he sighed as he sunk into the soft mattress. He closed his eyes and fell asleep thinking,

_'999, 998, 997, 996, 995-'_

* * *

**(1) This description is of my friends house. His is not as big but everything else is pretty much the same.**

**Guest Review Responces:**

**wolfyhound: Thank you for the compliment and I hope you like this chapter as much as the last chapter.**

**So, I still have my story idea adoptions up. Please check them out (the fandoms they are for are No.6, Hellsing, Naruto, Black Butler, and Hetalia). The urge to write them is very strong and I have to focus on other stories, not my plot bunnies.**

**Well, that is all for my announcements. Please review for the make me extremely happy :3**


	4. A Secret is Revealed

**Back with another chapter. I tried going off of the original story but the characters where so OOC that I scraped most of it and started from anew. It was hard but I somehow managed to make it work. I am publishing this right after I just typed it so it may have some small spelling errors in it. Sorry :/**

**To clarifiy: 'thought', italicized means dreams, underlined mean flashbacks**

**Warnings! implied rape and angst**

**I do not own DGM, I simply own this plot and its characters.**

* * *

_Allen ran. Ran as hard and as fast as he could. His little legs couldn't keep going on forever and they gave out on him, sending him tumbling into darkness. Cold eyes appeared in the dark and seemed to stare into his soul._

_"Hello little one." The eyes whispered to him. Their voice coiled around Allen like a noose, choking him._

_"Hold still, it will only hurt for a second."_

_"NO!" Pain. Pain filled him; filled his whole being; filled the very corners of his mind._

_"Shh now, you're just being a whiny bitch."_

_"Help! Mana help!" Hands splayed across his chest, holding him down._

_"Oh dear boy. Didn't I tell you? He quit yesterday." Allen's eyes stung with un-shed tears, fully knowing what the man meant by quitting._

_"I'll run away! Run far away so you can never find me!"_

_"Tsk tsk. Haven't I already told you, I will find you, wherever you are. Remember this Number 201; you are mine."_

* * *

Allen shot up out of the bed, his chest heaving as he took in gasping breaths. Clutching his scarred arm, Allen looked around the room, relaxing as he recognized where he was.

_'I was only dreaming. Nothing to be afraid of.'_ Yet it seemed so real, just like all his other dreams.

Shaking his head, he cleared any thoughts of the dream. Allen got up out of bed and made a beeline to the restroom. After relieving himself, he walked to the wash bin. Just as Allen was about to was his body down, someone knocked on his door.

"W-Wait a second!" Allen called out as loud as he could (which was probably just a lad louder than a normal talking voice). Hurrying to push his clothes on, he rushed to the door, his shirt getting stuck on his head.

"Do you need help?" A voice asked. Meeping, Allen backed away from the voice, somehow managing to correct his shirt. Looking up at the voice, a butler, Allen fidgeted in his place, the butler's eyes cutting straight into him.

"I'm alright." Allen responded back. The butler's cold, cutting stare seemed to die down at his answer, taking on what looked like happiness.

"That's good. The Master wants to see you. I will guild you to him whenever you are ready."

"I'm ready now."

"Then right this way." Allen followed the butler, learning that the man's name was Erikk. They winded through a couple of hallways before they entered a dining room. A long table stood at the center of the room, food covering the far end of it. Two people sat at the table, one of them talking animatedly about something and the other nodding his head. As they got closer to the people, Allen was able to see what they looked like.

The girl looked to be young, at least 13. Her lithe frame was covered by a gothic looking Lolita dress. It covered her shoulders and most of her arms, stopping just above her elbows. Her hair was the same color as The Master's and so where her eyes. She had a strange looking tattoo around her forehead and a stuffed bunny perched on her shoulder. As Allen's eyes moved from her to Tyki, he felt his heart rate pick up and he knew he was starting to blush. How could he have not noticed how indescribably sexy the man looked like! Unlike the girl next to him, his body was anything but lithe; he was made of smooth muscles that blended together perfectly. His cream colored dress shirt was unbuttoned so Allen could clearly make out his abs. His eyes crinkled at the corners when he laughed at whatever the girl next to him was saying, his face looking gentler. Then those golden eyes turned to look at him and Allen knew his heart had just quit beating on him.

"Master, here is Allen like you requested." Said Erikk.

"Thank you, you're dismissed." Erikk walked away, leaving Allen alone with Tyki and the girl.

"Hello Master." Allen said and bowed, catching the girl's attention.

"Tyki, who is he?" She tilted her head to the side, looking Allen up and down curiously.

"Why don't you ask him? He can talk, you know."

"Okay! So, what's your name?" Allen looked at the girl, opening his mouth before closing it again, a conditioned reaction. Trying and failing to say anything, he looked at Tyki desperately, begging with his eyes for him to say something. He got the hint and sighed loudly.

"His name is Allen and he will be your new personal servant. Allen, this is Rhode, my sister I was telling about yesterday." The girls eyes lit up and she whooped, both her fists in the air with joy.

"Thanks a lot!" Allen watched as she showered Tyki with love and thanks, a small smile on his face at the scene. Miss Rhode suddenly latched onto his good arm and tugged on it, spewing about how they were going to have so much fun together.

"Rhode, let the poor guy go. You will get to play with him later but first, he needs to get something to eat." At that exact moment, Allen's stomach gurgled like a beast. A blush flared up Allen's cheeks at the noise, only deepening with Rhode's laugh and Tyki's chuckling.

"Sit down and help yourself. Servants normally eat in a separate room but since you will be with Rhode often, it's best if you eat with us." Allen nodded and sat down at the table, looking at all the food with wide eyes. His stomach gurgled again and Allen slowly filled up his plate, taking just a bit of everything, not wanting to seem as if he was eating a lot.

"Allen, get more if you want. You won't be punished for eating till you're full." Tyki said, dumping more food onto his plate till it was practically overflowing. Taking one last look at Tyki, who nudged him in encouragement, Allen picked up his fork and began eating. He always had a larger-than-usual appetite so it was no surprise when he was still hungry after his large plate. More food was dumped on it and Allen looked at Tyki in shock while said man just smiled at him.

"You were looking the food like you wanted more." Was all that Tyki said, before going back to his plate, chatting away with Rhode. Once breakfast was done (Allen having two more platefuls), Tyki gave him a rundown of his new duties, including him taking Rhode to her classes, cleaning up her room, preparing her bath, etcetera etcetera.

"I'm warning you right now Allen, Rhode is an over-energetic mess."

"She can't be that bad." Said Allen, trying to follow Master's orders of not being afraid to talk; it was hard but he was trying.

"You have no idea." Tyki said, patting Allen's head gently before he whispered a 'May God Have Mercy On Your Soul'. Miss Rhode couldn't be that bad.

Could she?

* * *

*****One Week Later*****

* * *

Apparently she could be.

Allen wearily leaned against his bedroom door, sluggishly un-tying his ribbon from around his neck. For the past week, Allen had taken care of Miss Rhode (even though she kept insisting he drop the Miss, Allen just couldn't get himself to stop) like he was suppose to. Too bad he didn't heed Tyki's warning and was now regretting it. For some ungodly reason that Allen couldn't possibly think of, Rhode's day consisted of being on the move 24/7. It was insane! From sun up to sun down, she was always doping something, whether that something be Muay Thai, school, or band rehearsal. She never took the time to relax and it was a wonder she even had time to eat. Allen couldn't suggest she slow down her life since it wasn't his place to do so so he simply went along with it, using his scarred arm more than he probably should be.

His arm was a major concern. Since he had been using more, it was now constantly throbbing, little pangs of pain shooting up it every once in a while. Some days, the pain got so bad, Allen would have to excuse himself to the restroom and once in said restroom, scream into his sleeve just to find some release from the hurt. Another pain that he had wasn't so much as a physical one as an emotional one. He was waiting for Tyki to get fed up with him and throw him out; or to do something to him. Instead, all he did was treat Allen like his own child. It was weird and just didn't feel right. He wasn't going to waste the good will that Tyki was giving him but he didn't want to come to like that good will, only to have it ripped away from him.

Somehow zoning back into reality, Allen found himself on his floor, leaning heavily on his good arm.

"Allen!" He heard Rhode call out. Groaning, he picked himself off the floor and fixed his outfit as best as he could, re-typing his ribbon. Eventually finding Rhode, he saw her and Tyki standing next to each other, a soccer ball in one of Tyki's hands.

"Hey Allen, let's play soccer."

"Miss Rhode, maybe we should-"

"Please? I want all of us to spend time together." At her puppy dog eyes, Allen's resolve crumbled and he nodded his head in okay. She yay'ed and ran off a ways away, placing the ball on the ground.

"Here it comes!"

10 minutes later and Allen felt like passing out. He couldn't breathe and his vision was blurring around the edges. His scarred arm was now alight with pain, tensing up at random moments which made that half of his body seize up. He continued to play for Miss Rhodes sake though, not noticing that the soccer ball was coming right at him.

"Allen watch out!" Raising up his scarred arm, he deflected the ball, realizing too late that it was a bad decision. The ball had slammed smack dab in the middle of his arm, sending a shock through his whole arm, followed by a burning sensation, like liquid fire was coursing through his veins. Time seemed to slow down as Allen opened his mouth and let out a blood curdling scream of pain, his cry echoing in the meadow they were playing in. His lugs heaved with the force of the scream, making him spew blood from his mouth. He could feel the blood vessels in his arm snapping, soaking out of his pores and into his clothes. He fell to the ground and continued to scream, Tyki and Rhode running up to him. Allen's eye's focused on the two blobs that resembled people standing over him and panic coursed through his body.

"Prick. Prob. Snap. Crackle. Crunch. Pop. Burn. Kill. One by one, they all fall down, what's left now, a puny little boy. That could do no more to save his soul. Poor, poor, little boy. Isn't that right Number 201?"

"GET AWAY!" Allen shoved at the two figures with all his might, sending them stumbling backwards. Rolling onto his stomach and using his good arm, he tried to crawl away.

_'No!'_ One of the figures (Tyki) called out his name and grabbed his leg.

Then Allen lost it.

"LET GO OF ME! I WILL NEVER GO BACK! GO TO HELL! YOU CAN'T HAVE ME! YOU CAN'T!" Allen kicked and screamed with all his remaining strength. One of his kicks landed and he heard a grunt of pain. The person he kicked landed on him and pressed just under his nose, his body seizing up before completely relaxing. Something pressed onto his neck and he blacked out, unaware of someone sobbing his name.

* * *

"Somebody call a doctor immediately!" Tyki commanded as he carried Allen's unconscious body into his house, Rhode following him. Within minutes, the living room turned into a makeshift ward, maids, gathering first AID kits and anything else they thought would be useful for when the doctor arrived. Tyki sat Allen onto of the makeshift operating table just as soon as his personal doctor busted into the room. The old man ran to his side, ripping open Allen's shirt to asses the damages. A collective gasp filled the room as everyone caught a glimps of Allen's arm.

"Tyki, I need you to get back while I work on him." The doctor shooed Tyki away before calling a maid over to help him stop the bleeding. Tyki simply sat in a nearby chair, the image of Allen's arm imprinted in his brain.

"Brother, did I kill him." Asked Rhode, her eyes and cheeks shiny with her tears. Tyki didn't answer her question and simply opened his arms for her to crawl into, her face pressed firmly into his chest.

"Sleep. I'll wake you up when Allen wakes up."

"Okay." They fell into silence, Rhode asleep and Tyki merely watching as the doctor somehow managed to stop Allen's bleeding (with the maid's help of course). The doctor then completely stripped Allen and assessed his body, the frown on his face deepening until it seemed like his whole face was pulled downwards.

"Tyki, can you come here for a second?" Gently setting Rhode down in the chair, he made his way over to the doctor, his eyes never leaving Allen's form as it roamed over every scar that littered his body.

"How is he?" Asked Tyki, not liking the way Allen's chest barely raised up and down with each breath.

"He's stable at the moment, but I'll need to stay by his side to make sure he continues to remain stable. Aside from right now, I have a question to ask."

"Ask away."

"Do you know the reason he has his whole left arm scarred?"

"No. Until now, I didn't even know there was anything wrong with him."

"I see." The doctor looked back at Allen, checking his pulse before saying something a maid and turning back to him.

"I also have another question, but it's rather personal and I need you to be honest with me." Tyki looked at the doctor in confusion before nodding that he could ask his question.

"Have you had any sexual experience with him?"

"What?" Screeched Tyki, looking at the doctor in shock.

"I will take that as a no. You see, he has scars riddled all over his body, the majority of them being around his rectum."

"Are you saying that-"

"Yes, I believe Allen was beaten and raped in the past and quite recently. I also have reason to believe he was tortured. You see these marks right here," the doctor pointed to nasty looking gashes that went across his chest. "If I didn't know any better, I would say those were caused from being restrained by barb wire."

"Do they affect his recovery?" The doctor was quite for a long time before he spoke, his voice downcast.

"Yes. There is so much for his body to repair; it may not be able to repair it all." They both fell into silence, watching as Allen slept.

"I'll leave you with him while I gather more medical supplies. Call for me if anything happens." The doctor left, leaving Tyki to stare down at Allen. His hand came up to gently caress the pale boy's cheek, his fingertips dancing over his cheekbones. How could he have not seen the signs earlier? It was obvious Allen was hiding something and said something was about to be the cause of his death.

At the mere thought of not seeing Allen's face everyday made Tyki's heart grip with sadness. Even though he had spent only a week with him, he couldn't imagine life without the white-haired boy who spoke in a soft voice and treated Rhode like a precious jewel. Tyki sighed before leaning in and kissing Allen's cheek.

"Get better; for Rhode's sake and for mine."

* * *

**Yes, there is a reason as to why the dream in underlined also. If you read my beginning author's note, you will understand that I just gave a major clue about Allen.**

**Guest: Thank you so much for the review :)**

**On a side note, please check out my story "Built From Sin" It's for Bleach and has a very unusual paring...Nnoitra/Renji...strange I know, but please just give it a go and just tell me what you think of it.**

**Thank you for reading and please review! They make me feel proud of my work and happy that someone is enjoying my stories.**


	5. A Chance to be Happy

**Oh hai guise! (stole this from a youtuber names laci green). I'm sorry for being slow to update but I've been busy with vacation and having a lack of motivation to do anything.**

**Warnings! there are none for this chapter**

**I do not own DGM. I simply own this plot and its characters.**

* * *

Pain.

Pain was everywhere.

It surrounded his whole being.

No matter how much Allen tried to get away from, he simply couldn't. It was just constantly there. Time seemed to stand still for him as he tried to force his way out of the all consuming agony he felt. He screamed for help but no one came to save him. What he didn't know was that his cried for help were being heard; that someone was trying to help him; that someone was trying to save him.

* * *

As the last of Allen's cries faded, Tyki sagged into a seat that was next to the bed. He wiped his now bloody hands off on a towel that a maid handed him, sighing in despair loudly. It had been over three weeks since Allen fell in a "Screaming Coma" (that was what the doctor called it). He said that Allen wasn't aware of reality but could still stay alive on his own without the help of life support. Or something like that; He wasn't paying much attention to the doctor explanation at the time since Allen chose that moment to scream.

_'What Happened to him to make him like this?'_ Tyki thought to himself, drinking a glass of water. He had thought up of all kinds of possibilities. He had even gone as far as to investigate into his history. It was futile to begin with since most slaves records weren't well kept but all of Allen's records seemed to have never existed. Even Marian claimed to have no records of him, saying that he found Allen on his doorstep one day.

Tyki jerked out of his reverie as the doctor spoke to him.

"I'm sorry doctor, I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

"I said that his body isn't healing." Like ice water being poured onto him, Tyki shot up out of his chair, looking at the doctor with an unreadable expression.

"How do you know that?" The doctor avoid Tyki's gaze, looking right past him.

"His arm isn't healing and it should have started healing a week ago. If he doesn't start healing soon, he'll bleed to death." Tyki ran a hand through his hair, messing it up from its gelled back position.

"How can we get him to heal?"

"I don't think there is anything we CAN do." The doctor looked stricken, "I believe he isn't healing because he thinks he is in danger. If we can manage to wake him up and make him see that he is safe, I think he will begin to heal. It's just a theory though." Tyki nodded, looking back at Allen, whose face was contorted in pain.

"Since he feels pain, let's wake him up with pain." The doctor look horrified as Tyki marched up to Allen's makeshift bed and grabbed his scarred arm, squeezing it. Allen whimpered in pain and tried to squirm away from Tyki's grip but he wouldn't let up.

"Master Tyki!" The doctor tried prying Tyki's hands off of Allen's arm but he wouldn't' budge. Soon, the pain in Allen's arm seemed to drag him out of his coma. His eyes flustered open and quickly glanced towards the tight grip on his arm.

"Allen, look at me." Allen seemed to not listen as he continued to simply stare at Tyki's hand.

"LOOK AT ME!" Yelled Tyki. Allen's eyes finally moved from his arm and focused on Tyki's face.

"You are safe. Do you understand? You. Are. Safe." The words seem to register in Allen's mind for his heart rate slowed down and his body seemed to sag in relief. His eyes slipped shut and his breathing evened out. Tyki let out the breath he had been holding and turned to look at the doctor, who had watched the whole scene in wonder.

"He knows he's safe now." Was Tyki's only comment to the shocked doctor as he let go of Allen's arm and sat back in his chair, relief washing over him.

_'Now hopefully he will begin to heal.'_

* * *

Allen's thoughts drifted through his mind, changing topics constantly, yet they somehow always managed to go back to his short talk (if you could even call it a that) with Tyki just before he passed out again.

_'Why does he seem to care so much about me? I am not anyone important and I'm just one of many servants he owns._' Allen continued to mull over the scene over and over again till his head started to feel like it would explode. Now that he knew he was safe, it seemed like the pain in his body backed off and the throbbing of his arm seemed to subside. Re-thinking the talk he had with Tyki, Allen stumbled upon a thought he never knew existed in his mind. He was suddenly transported into his room with Tyki tugging on the red ribbon that he wore around his neck. Allen knew he should probably push Tyki away but he couldn't control his limbs and his lower regions seemed to like the attention he was receiving from Tyki.

"Allen." Purred Tyki as he nibbled down Allen's sensitive neck. Allen's neck craned closer to Tyki's mouth, asking without words for more. A mew left Allen's lips as Tyki nibbled on a particularly sensitive spot.

_'WHY AM I THINKING OF TYKI LIKE THIS?'_ Allen mentally ranted to himself. A surprised moan slipped from his lips as Tyki somehow removed his shirt and started to suck on his pert nipples.

"Nhh…" Running a hand through Tyki's hair, he continued to moan as Tyki played with his chest.

_'He's just like Marian. Taking advantage of a filthy slave like you. Do you really think he could love someone like you?'_ Allen's hand stilled and soon, he was pushing at Tyki's head, trying and failing to get him off. Tyki looked up at Allen's scared grey eyes for a second before he shook off Allen's hands and went to work on his pants. His lips mouthed Allen through his boxers before his fingertips edge to the top of his boxers. Allen tried to pushed his head away, without success.

"Number 201, why are you so tense. You know this will only hurt more if you struggle." Allen stilled before slowly looking down at Tyki, who stared back at him. But his eyes were all wrong. And the grin was eerily familiar. The grin scarred him. Opening his mouth, Allen sucked in a breath and screamed as loud as he could. He could feel his body heave from the force of the scream. His mind blanked and all Allen could think of was that he needed to get away from the man. Just as he was about to scream again, something tugged at his very core of his being. He slowly floated away from the scene and into a bright light.

"Allen. Allen, can you hear me?" Allen groaned a little and tried to move his head, anything to get away from the bright light that was shining in his eyes.

"Hold still. I need to contact Tyki and tell him that you've woken up." Allen stilled as he vaguely heard a pair a shoes walk away. He still couldn't fully open his eyes but he could feel. He felt the fabric underneath him move with his every intake of breath. He could feel cold air being blown onto him and he could feel something cold and wet lying against his forehead, which seemed to cool him down.

The footsteps came back and he felt a hand gently lift up his arm. He winced as pressure started to increase on his arm and slowly, the pressure became unbearable. Just as Allen was about to say something about it, the person holding his arm beat him to the punch.

"Can you feel me squeezing your arm?" Allen tried to tell the voice yes but only succeeded in jerking his head a little bit.

"I'll take that as a yes. Tyki should be getting here soon since I just phoned him a few minutes ago. Just stay still and try to get as much rest as you can." Allen forced his head in a jerky nod. The voice patted his hand and placed his arm back beside him before walking away again. Allen took a couple of breaths before relaxing, waiting for his Master to get back home.

* * *

Tyki looked out the car window as the buildings blurred by. He felt Rhode fidget in the seat next to him and he couldn't blame her. He was just as antsy to get home as she was. After he got the call from the doctor, Tyki rushed to get Rhode from school and now they were going back to the house, where Allen was waiting for them, awake and alive. Tyki didn't ignore the pure relief and happiness that came with knowing that Allen was awake; he never felt this for his other slaves yet he was feeling these emotions for Allen. Tyki shook off the thought as they stopped by the front door.

Thanking the driver, he got out, Rhode already running towards the front door. He slightly sprinted after Rhode, frowning when he found her being held back by a couple of maids and nurses.

"Let her go and see Allen." The maids looked hesitant for a second before they let her go. She slowly walked up to Allen, placing her hands on his.

"Allen?" A few seconds later, Allen's eyes fluttered open. He gazed at the ceiling before turning his grey eyes to Rhodes wet ones.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him, her grip on his hand tightening just a little, "I shouldn't have forced you to play soccer with me. But you never told me about your arm so-so I didn't know." By now, she was gently sobbing, her shoulders shaking and her tears falling onto Allen's bed.

"Rhode." Allen's heart broke as she continued to sob, thinking it was her fault.

"It's not your fault; you didn't give me this scarred arm."

"Then who did?" Asked Tyki, who had walked up behind Rhode, looking at Allen in his eyes. Something in Allen's face changed at Tyki's question and he quickly averted his eyes, not looking at him but rather at the covers covering him.

"Okay. If you're not going to answer that question, answer this: when you got hit with the ball, you started screaming about how you didn't want to go back. Didn't want to go back to where? To Marian's?"

"…I don't know…"

"Allen, you have to tell me."

"...I don't know…"

"Allen-"

"I don't know!" Screamed Allen his hands going up to tangle in his hair. "I can't remember anything! Nothing before Marian! I just don't want to go back! Don't let them take me!" Allen tried to get out of the bed, shoving Rhode and anyone else out of his way. Tyki grabbed for him, pulling him close to his chest as he started to scream.

"NO! DON'T TAKE ME BACK! PLEASE! NO NO NO NO NO! SOMEBODY HELP!" Allen continued to scream his hands gripping Tyki's arms in a death grip.

"Nobody is taking you anywhere." Tyki whispered in Allen's ear, rocking him back and forth in a soothing motion like he did to Rhode when she was little and was having bad dreams. Allen's screams soon died down, leaving him a heaving mess in Tyki's arms.

"In my dreams."

"What?" Asked Tyki, having to lean closer to hear Allen.

"In my dreams, I'm in a bad place. And it hurts. It always hurts. And his grin; I can't ever forget it. He is always smiling at me, calling me Number 201. Always smiling…" Allen whimpered before burrowing his head into Tyki's arms, his tears of fear slipping down his cheeks.

Not knowing what to do. Tyki just stood there, holding Allen and rubbing circles in his back. Everyone gave each other a look at the gesture their Master made. He rarely cared about other people except for Rhode yet it seemed like Allen, a measly slave, somehow got his way into Tyki's heart.

"Do you feel better?" Tyki asked after Allen stopped crying.

"…yes."

"Good. Now let's get you back into your bed. I need you to watch Rhode while I go back to work." Helping Allen get back to bed, he watched as Allen covered his scarred arm back up.

"I don't want you covering up your arm anymore." Allen looked horrified at the idea, but none-the-less got the hint and took the covers off his arm.

"Better. I want you to behave Rhode and I'll see you both in a little bit." Tyki didn't wait for a reply before he walked out, leaving everything to his maids to handle.

* * *

"Rhode I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Allen fidgeted for a few moments before looking back up at her.

"I don't know."

"Then don't be saying sorry silly." She smiled at him before grabbing his scarred arm. She held on as Allen gently tried to remove it from her grip.

"You realize that I don't care about your arm. And neither does Tyki. It's just a part of you. I even have a scar too, see." She pulled up her sleeves and showed Allen a nasty looking scar that ran the length of the top half of her arm. "You see? It's OKAY if you're scarred cause I am too and so is Tyki, his is just on his back." Allen felt like his heart would explode with happiness at the fact that Rhode was trying to comfort him.

He nodded at her and smiled, squeezing her hand in his. Maybe it wasn't so bad if he showed his arm. Maybe he had a chance at a new life with his new master and his sister.

_'Maybe I have a chance to be happy.'_

* * *

**I ended up revising this chapter much shorter than the original. There was a lot of cutting out and deleting of scenes that made no sense in the plot.**

**Check out my story adoptions and my Facebook page. All the information is on my profile page if you are interested.**

**Responding to guest reviews:**

**Guest #1- Glad the story made you so happy you were speechless :)**

**Max101- I believe this chapter just solved your question.**

**Guest #2- I don't know what to say other than that the update you wanted is here.**

**For all my other reviewers, if I didn't thank you personally, I'm sorry. Your reviews mean so much to me and I'll be sure to respond to them better in the future.**

**As always, I'm glad you enjoyed reading my story and please review!**


End file.
